Why are we repeating history?
by peridotpop
Summary: Ok so here's the summery Years after the final season of the show Cas and Dean have two children. Mary Johanna Winchester and Elliott John Winchester, they realize that they are on the same path that there parents and uncle once were. I know the first chapter is short but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten home to the bunker from school with Elliott like most days though, Elliott had been saying that he felt off all day. It was his Hunter instinct he said all day, but I told him it was nothing God was I wrong. It was too quiet, at first I denied anything was wrong they picked up a case while we were at school. There was no note or missed phone calls, food run I tried to think. Why would they all be gone?

"Elliott what's going on?" I was terrified. yes our parents lives were dangerous but this was off.

He looked at me nervous and grabbed my hand "I don't know..." We looked around the bunker when we get to the library there is a note but it's parchment which is never a good sign In my life.

Dear Mary Joanna Winchester and Elliott John Winchester you know that dysfunctional living arrangements you call your family you've been looking for? Well you might want to stop your searching because they are in my possession, I'll give you the coordinate of their current location but no promises they'll be there.

There was no sighed name but we'd know that handwriting anywhere "God Damn it Crowley!" Elliot punched the closest wall.

He tried to do it again but I grabbed his arm. "Elliott calm down, breaking your fingers isn't going help anyone!" I touched his fingers healing them

He growled and closed his eyes and cried it's rare that either of us end up crying but I couldn't hold my tears back either. He was screaming, I knew he was as scared and angry as me. I was just sobbing and talking to my self "Cas. Daddy. Uncle Sammy." I kept repeating softly. We both cried ourselves to sleep that night.


	2. Fire in the hole

When I wake up I'm in my bedroom and not the library floor. I laugh it was just a bad dream I get those all the time. I hear a knock at my door. "Marry..." It's my brother he sounds broken and like he hasn't slept. Oh god did last night happen?

"Elliott?" I'm nervous now. "What's wrong? It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No." He said brokenly I shot up and felt my eyes water.

"We have to help them!" I say my apple eyes shining with tears. "Damn That son of a Bitch! I'll be out in five minutes." I say trying to sound calm as much as I could anyway. I stand up and grab some clothes from my dresser jeans and a write v-neck top I quickly get dressed.

When I come out of my room Elliott hugs me, "Marry what are we going to do?" Even though I'm the younger one of us too I seem to be the leader most of the time.

"Elliott we need to hold together, for now I need you to find where those coordinates lead." Elliott nodds. "I'm going to pack our bags. Two weeks is long enough, right?" I half ask and I start packing our duffle bags.

"It's just a hunt it's like the ones dad has taken us on only we're alone, and it's friggin Crowley. Breath Marry, you and Elliott can do this. We're Winchesters we can do anything if we work together. Why am I still shaking? Calm down, hold it together for dad, for Cas, for Uncle Sammy, and for Elliott. Marry hold it together." I say to myself as I pack barely paying attention to what I'm packing.

"Marry! I found it!" I breath out in relief.

"Where are we going?" I ask I finish up with the duffle bags slinging them over my shoulder and I start looking for fake ids I know we keep them around here somewhere.

"Warehouse on the outskirts of Chicago it's about 11 hours from here." He says coming into the same room as me. "Are you looking for the ids?"

I nod before I find them along with our credit cards I always laugh at our alises. Meg Lisa Henriksen and Ben Adam Henriksen. We didn't even pick the names Dad and Cas did, I know the stories behind them. I still don't get the Meg part of my name she was still a demon but I just say okay and use the name. "Come on, your driving I still look to young."

We walk to the garage and see the Impala it makes me sick to stomach to see it. I open the trunk and throw in our duffel bags and climb in shotgun. I watch the trees not speaking though Elliott is talking non stop. It's annoying but it's how he calms down so I tune him out.

After three hours of this he stops I almost instantly turn on the radio it's become almost a code it's too awkward or depressing if even Elliott can't talk anymore so we use music to fill these voids. I start humming the song that comes on _Are You Lonesome Tonight?_ I love Elvis so I look out the window and hum.

We have to stop for gas after another hour I get us both coffee,chips,and candy for dinner. We continue on the road until about 9ish "We're no use to them half asleep, we need rest." I say yawning.

Elliott looked at me like I was insane. "Marry who knows what Crowley is doing to them! we're both Nephilims we'll figure it out. This is probably about us anyway every angel and demons want our hides."

"That's the point it's a trap! We to rest and make a plan unless you want to bust down Crowley's door guns blazing!" It's very rare that we argue, dad and uncle Sammy joke that these Winchester Siblings might not start the apocalypse.

"Look we can stop and get coffee somewhere but we are not stopping for a night." He's gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white.

"What would dad say Elliott?! We need to think this though this!"

"That's what uncle Sammy would say, dad would be on my side!"

"Well I don't want either of us to die bloody, and I bet dad nor Cas want to see their children dead!"

Elliott growls looking at the road. "Marry who knows what he's doing to our family! Look we'll get there in 3 hours and there's nearly no one on the road no one would notice if you look the wheel. You drive for an hour and half and I sleep and then we switch."

I grumble but nod we quickly switch seats. We were first taught to drive when we we're like 9 or 10. Dad needed to be sure we could handle ourselves. Driving relaxes me. I keep having to make sure Elliott is asleep. I give them an extra 30 minutes before waking him up. "Hey sleeping beauty I need your photographic memory while I sleep." As soon as I close my eyes I'm dead asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Marry! Come on." I get out the car into the early spring air and shiver even though I'm wearing like five layers of clothes, damn chicago is cold.

He opened the trunk and tossed me an angel blade and my gun. "Thanks!" I take a deep breath and position myself next to the door Elliott is on the other side. "Ready?"

He nods and I bust the door down my gun ready when about three demons attack us. They weren't even very strong demons it was easy to take them to take them out with the Angel blade. Once they're dead I look nervously at Elliott. "These were low class demons. Why?"

We keep looking around waiting for an attack every once in awhile one or two low level demons attack us. We have both decided by then that this was a trap and we were walking into it head first.

As be draw closer into the back of the building the attacks happen more often and are more intense one of them was a high rank demon with 2 lower rank that was terrifying we still beat them but it wasn't fun. Both of us tense at a voice we know all too well. "Look the children have arrived." As soon he says a ring of fire surrounds us, we both know what it is holy fire. Damn being half angel.

"Where are they!?" Elliott roars. Even I back up, Elliott can be intimidating.

"Not very intimidating due to the fact you're in a circle holy fire." Crowley says laughing

Elliott rolls his eyes and gets as close to Crowley as the flames would let him. "Where are my parents!" He said stressing each syllable.

Crowley laughs again "For your parents lives at risk you are pretty brave." Elliott backs off though but he's growling. "But I will let you see them."

He snaps his fingers and demons our dragging out very beaten figures. I feel myself let out a cry but Elliott is pissed I've never seen him like this it's scary. His eyes are glowing I back up as far as I can. "What have you done to them! Cas! Dad!" He growled at Crowley trying to look for anything to put out the fire.

Crowley looks at him amused. "You don't think I made this place Nephilim proof." I realized no one ever disarmed me I still have blade. "Your like Dean you'd never work with me would you?"

Elliott just scoffs at him. "I'd never work for something as lowly as you!" He looks at me as if to say you wouldn't would you? In response I hand him my blade.

Crowley is whispering among his associates. I pick up little words. "Spare the girl she'll cooperate more."

That's all I need to hear I move protectively in front of Elliott he looks at me confused. "Marry I need I clean shot." He says softly I shake my head

"Those sons of bitches going to kill you." I whisper.

When Crowley turns around he's holding a melted down angel blade and then chaos. I think what happened was Crowley fired the gun at us and Elliott threw the blade and hit one of his minions. After everything cleared up Crowley was gone but everyone was still breathing. Then I noticed a detail I tend to overlook, myself.

There's a bullet in my chest. It takes me a second to realize that's bad and to realize it punctured my lung and it was collapsing. I try to make it to the wall before I fell over. Dad or Cas hears me I guess because I hear my name but it's not Elliott. I collapse unable to breath. I think I'm dying. "A-am I-I D-Dying?" I ask in between coughing fits my hand is covered in blood.

Everyone looks panicked Elliott picks me up and leans me up against the wall. "You're not going to die ok you're just not!" He says That alerts Dad and Cas. I'm trying to stay conscious. I feel myself start to slip away. I start begging Death, a reaper that I'm not ready to go but I'm still going away. "I don't want t-to g-go." I barely cough out.

I feel a blackness over take me.


	3. The beginning of our end

She's gone, my sister is gone. She's was two years younger than me and I failed to save her, can't I do anything right for once. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks "Damn it Mary I should of been the one to take the bullet!" She just sits there her blank eyes stare at me not responding I close them I try to pretend she's sleeping not dead but there's blood all over her blood all over her t-shirt. Dad and Cas look worse then me. Uncle Sammy is Sad too. "It's my fault I should of taken the bullet they were aiming at me." My voice breaks in between words, this is my fault. the last thing we did was fight. I throw a punch at the wall before reducing to broken sobs.

Cas is behind me. "Elliott this isn't your fault." He hugs me he's crying, I realise how this will affect my family if Cas is crying. I've never seen him cry.

"Cas she's dead and it's my fault." I cry nearly screaming. "I didn't listen to her, she told me we should've strategize. I didn't listen. I killed her, and the last thing we did was fight."

Uncle Sammy shakes his head. "Elliott this isn't your fault."

I shake my head. "It is I have to fix it."

I think dad realizes what I'm thinking of doing. "Elliott no." He says to me. "Don't even think about it."

"It will bring her back she wasn't supposed to die this way that bullet was for me!" I yell eyeing the door, I'm fast enough to make it out...

I go for it. It wasn't even hard physically, but emotionally it was awful my whole family telling to come back. Mary would too if she was alive. I don't know how far I've ran but I come to stop near a crossroads as if I was supposed to. I know the stuff I need the photograph and graveyard dirt won't be too hard but the black cat bone and yarrow won't be easy to find.

I walk for an hour or two to find a pet cemetery and I take a small bit of dirt nothing much and for the cat bone I dug up a grave of a black cat. I had dug graves before so I didn't feel much remorse for it, it wasn't even a human grave. The yarrow took a while to find but I found another crossroad that had been used before so the yarrow was planted there. It was about 5 in the morning when I got all the ingredients I just can't believe no one caught up to me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whisper to myself I really can't believe I would do this. Dad is going to kill me when I get back if the demon gives me any time to get back. I quickly gather all the things together in a cardboard box I found on the side of the road. I don't have anything to draw a trap so that might be a problem, but at this point i can't do anything so I bury the box.

"So another Winchester sells his soul what a surprise." It's a girls voice, the meat suit probably isn't much older than me. "Crowley wouldn't be happy about me giving you a deal. You didn't bother trapping me."

I'm so pissed I can't really process what she's saying. "Just bring my little sister back and you can have my soul in a month." I don't turn to see her reaction to my sudden demand.

"A week that's it." she said angered at me. "Well is it a deal or not."

I can't decide if it's worth it. It's for Mary I killed her and now I'll bring her back. "Fine." I turn to kiss the demon. If I didn't know what she was she would be very pretty. Long caramel hair, light olive skin. The eyes though she didn't show her demon ones so I saw what was really there emerald orbs.

She smiles at me and kisses me. After she finishes she laughs and disappears before I can do anything. I pull out my phone and turn it on 30 missed messages all from dad, I go to call him when my phone starts to buzz in my hand. Though it's not from dad but another name I'm know and I don't want to see. It's Mary's, I hit the answer button. I hear sniffling from the other end. "You're an idiot! Why Elliott? Why? I didn't want you do that. Elliott I died that to save you, and then you throw it away!" She sobs out all at once.

I feel the pit in my stomach grow larger. "I-I couldn't just let you die. Mary you're my sister, and it's my fault, we should have stopped, but I was an idiot. I needed to make it right, you're alive."

She sighs from the other side."But now you're going to die. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

I never thought of that.


End file.
